Samantha Meets Rose and Rosie
by DatGuyBleach
Summary: Two weeks after the attack on Rosewood, Samantha embarks on a new adventure and gets help from two ladies with similar names
1. Prologue

"You sure you are up for it Samantha? Seriously...you just got up a week ago." Mona's voice comes through my cell. "Being in the UK, on a mission, alone. Where are you anyway?"

"Sitting in a place called Timberyard." I say as I pull out the files for the case I am working on and adjust my glasses. It seems there have been a rash of disappearances dating back to the early 1900s. All of them happening in the Epping Woods.

"Isn't your mission is Essex? Why are you in London?"

"How did you know that it's in Essex and that I am in London? Wait. You tracking my phone?"

Mona sighs. "Yes. We are worried about you here. Gotta keep tabs. None of us is pleased that you went alone."

"I know but the girls just started their training and after what they went through in Rosewood...I wasn't willing to throw them on the frontline like that again." I open up the most recent file. "Besides...this might be a waste of time and I didn't want to drag y'all across the pond for a wild goose chase."

"Samantha…" I hate when she uses my full name. "...why did you take this mission anyway?"

I sigh. "I thought you knew everything Mona."

"You been hush hush about it. All I know is that you are going to Epping Woods. A supposedly haunted place. You just don't rush into things unless it was important. Now spill."

I look up from the file I was reading and a woman suddenly got interested in her coffee. The woman next to her, a blonde simply smiles at me. "Don't mind her. She's just being nosey."

"Rosie!" The brunette blushes and shields her eyes with her left hand, ducking her head. "Is she still looking at us?"

"Yes Rose. She is still looking at you." Rosie sighs. "Hi. I'm Rosie. This is my girlfriend Rose. Sorry about her." She leans in and stage whispers. "She's a bit like that."

"Rosie!" Rose blushes again.

"Sam? Samantha?!" Mona voice booms through my cell.

"Sorry. I have to take this." I stand up and head for the door to step outside. "Okay Mona...I will tell you why I am here…"

 **Rose P.O.V.**

We watch her walk outside to finish her phone call. As soon she steps out, I get up and sit where she was seating, scanning her files. "Rose! What the fuck are you doing?" Rosie says.

"Fucking hell. How does she get anything done?" My OCD takes over and I start to organize her files. "Hey. Why do you think she is going to Essex? I mean that whole "mission" thing sounds funny." I start to read some of the files she got.

"Rose!" Rosie snatches the paper from me. "You can't just read people stuff. You would think you learned your lesson after the dairy incident."

"First off…" I point at her. "We agreed to never bring that up again. Second off...look at this." I show her one of the files.

Rosie scans the paper then places down on the table. "So what? She is doing research on Epping Woods."

"Epping Woods Rosie...Epping Woods! One of the most haunted woods on the planet. Why would some American…"

"American? You sure? She has a bit of an English accent."

"Yes Rosie. She's American. Hey...she said something about Rosewood." I take out my mobile and begin to google Rosewood.

"Rose. Please get up from the seat before she comes back." Rosie pulls on my jumper.

"Rosie! Look! Rosewood, PA. She's from America. Told ya!"

"Yes you did. Now get the fuck up!" She tugs harder on my jumper.

"Oh shit! Look at this! People were killed in Rosewood two weeks ago." Rosie stops tugging on me and just looks at me. "According to the government, something was released in the air and that's how the people died but look at these pictures." There were pics of the damage to the area and it look like a bloody warzone. "No way that something in the air caused that kind of damage. Now that girl said something about putting the girls on the frontline. That's military talk. Rosie...I think she is US Army or something." Rosie stares at me then smacks me on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot. She can't be military. Look at her!" Rosie points to her. She is pacing while talking on her mobile. "She looks like a primary student!"

"You know Americans….train them young." Rosie stands there, gobsmacked. "What? Was that racist?" Rosie just shakes her head and is about to leave when I check my mobile and stop her in her tracks. "Rosie! This! Look at this! Its a chatroom that talks about what went down in Rosewood. Look at some of these comments. Stuff about demons being responsible for what happened there. Can't tell me something isn't off about that chick. I sensed it the moment she walked into the shop." Rosie sighs and looks at the window. Her eyes open up wide. "What?"

"She's not there. The girl! She's gone!" She points and I look. I had to do a double take. She was gone.

I stand up. "Where did she go?" That's when I heard a clicking sound. I turn around and Rosie is tense, slowly raising her hands in the air as if she was giving up.

"Don't move…" I heard the tone of the girl. She sounds rather mad and have a gun pointed right at the back of Rosie's head.

I put my hands up in air. "Please don't hurt her." I look at the barista who is an old man by the name of Gus. "Just don't stand there! Call the police!"

Gus simply smiles at me. "Word of advice love. Never mess with a hunter's stuff. Samantha. No need to have a gun to the girl's head. They are good customers. Rose is just a nosy git."

"Hey!" I say, taking a step forward and instantly took a step back as she points the gun at me with narrowed eyes.

"Samantha...for christ sake lass. She is no harm to you." Gus says, probably exasperated by the whole situation.

Samantha looks at Gus while keeping the gun trained on me. Rosie still standing there, scared. "Rosie. Its okay. We are going to get out of this alive."

Samantha sighs. "Save the drama. I'm not going to kill you." She puts down the gun. "Why was you reading my files? Your mum ever teach you to mind yours?"

"I don't know. Did your mum ever teach you not to put guns at people?" I cross my arms.

"Only when nosy people stick their noses in business that doesn't belong to them. Bet you the kind of person that reads someone else's diary."

Rosie, who was scared one minute, starts to laugh. "You have no idea."

"That was one time!" I huff and stomp my foot.

Samantha puts her gun away and cross her arms. "Still haven't gotten an answer from you. Why was you reading my files?" She looks at them. "Did you organize them? By date and year?"

"Yes. You are messy. I mean, seriously? Who is that messy? Anyway, to answer your question...I overheard you say Rosewood. Is it the same Rosewood that got "attacked" two weeks ago? Heard you say something about the frontline."

Samantha unfolds her arms and sighs. "You overheard that eh. What else did you hear in your eavesdropping?"

"Nothing really. Was talking to a Mona and that she knows everything. Also I googled Rosewood. Some people think it was attacked by demons. Now you are here, heading to Essex, to the Epping Woods. Epping Woods….a haunted place. Ton of files on people that disappear from there, never to be seen again. I put two and two together. So how are you? Gus says you are a hunter. You hunt demons for the US Army? You a modern day Buffy? Hmm?" Samantha stares at me for a minute and simply smiles with a bit of a smirk. Me and Rosie exchange confused looks. "Something funny?"

Samantha puts a hand to her chin. "Gus...you can cancel my ride to Essex. Just got a new one." She smiles at me.

"You sure Sam? Not sure if it's a good idea to take two people that have no idea what…" Samantha holds up a hand to stop Gus from talking.

"I'm sure. Something tells me this one…" She points at me. "...will come in handy and I can tell that Rosie has a handle on her so she is just as important."

"We haven't agree to anything." I huff.

"Fine. Don't go. But if I know anything, you have OCD and something tells me that you have the urge to know what is going on. Only way you will know what's going on is if you drive me down to Essex, to a certain spot." She crosses the arm and does a pose that tells me that the ball is in our court.

"You always wanted to be a PI Rose. This is your chance to prove that you can actually do it. Besides...she has my interest and I haven't been to Essex in awhile. Could be fun." Rosie says as she starts to gather her things. I see Samantha having a victorious smirk on her face. I was about to say something but Rosie cuts me off. "Well come on Rose. Get the files and lets go." She gives me a peck on the cheek and walks out the shop.

"Yeah Rose...let's go." Samantha smiles and laughs, patting me on the shoulder before exiting the shop herself.

I just stand there, confused to what just happened. "She holds us up and now she is basically kidnapping us."

"It's not kidnapping if you are willing to go." Gus says with a laugh. "Don't keep them waiting now." I start to gather the files, making sure they are in order. As I am about to leave the shop, Gus offers one last piece of advice. "Good luck and be careful." All I can do is nod and leave the shop.


	2. Chapter One - Ideas

As we get into my car, Samantha hands me her phone. "Plug it in and put the track, Out of Phase, on repeat." I simply stare at her. "It helps me think."

I hand Rosie the phone as I start up the card. "I never heard of that song before. Who sings it?" Rosie asks as she plugs up the phone into the jack.

"No one sings. Its a simple instrumental from one of my favorite video games." Rosie plays the song and a nice instrumental comes through the speakers. Rosie starts to nod to the song and turns around to smile at Samantha. "Told ya. It's a good beat. Now to hold up the end of my bragin. We are heading here." She hands me a piece of paper.

"Oaktree Manor? What's that?" I ask as I pull off and start to drive.

"It's a mental hospital. We are going there to visit a patient they recently just got. Her name is Frankie McCloud." She hands Rosie the file of the Frankie girl.

"According to this...she disappeared in….1981. She was last seen near...Epping Woods." Rosie states.

"Just like all the other people in your files." I added.

"Exactly." Samantha replies. "Three days ago, she appears out of nowhere near Epping Woods. People are happy that she is back but something is wrong."

Rosie continues to go through the file and I hear a sharp gasp come from her. "You are fucking kidding right? She hasn't aged!" Rosie shows me a picture of Frankie. In a picture that clearly looks like it was taken in the 1980s, she is wearing 80s style clothing and looks like she is in her early 20s. The next picture she shows me is one dated three days ago and she looks the same but with different clothing. Almost like medieval style. "Clearly I can understand her going to a hospital but why a mental one?"

"Because when asked where has she been, she lost it. Ranting about a place called Thedas. When asked how she got there, she said a green light took her. That is what I am interested in. Like you pointed out earlier Rose...the attack on Rosewood was by demons or something of the sort. The way they got there is something called a rift which leads to something called The Fade."

"How was the rift opened?" I ask her while looking at her through the rearview mirror. "It just didn't just appear right?"

She sighs and adjust her glasses. "It was open about three years ago by a girl named Alison. Her family bloodline is a key to opening up rifts. Thing is when she did it….something came into this world. Something called A. A then in turn took over a girl and used the girl's hatred for Alison and her friends to terrorize them for a couple of years. We put an end to it two weeks ago." She suddenly gets quieter. "A lot of people died...couldn't prevent it in time."

Rosie turns around in her seat. "Sounds like to me if you wasn't there...a lot more would have happened. Don't beat yourself up for it."

'Yeah. She's right you know." I added as I kept my eyes on the road.

A small smile grows on Sam's face. "Thanks. Needed to hear that." She shakes her head as if she was shaking the thoughts out of her head. "Right. So I want to know how she survived in the Fade and why she looked like she hasn't aged at all."

Rosie looks through all the pictures in the file. "It looks like she was taken proper care of. I mean….look at her clothes. I'm no expert on fashion back in those days but even I know what she is wearing is high class."

Rosie shows me a pic and I whistle. "That is some fancy clothes. Maybe she married someone just to get by or something." I look through the rearview mirror and see Sam just sitting there with her head tilted down, rubbing her chin as if she is thinking. "Something wrong?"

Her head shots up. "Huh? No...well...yeah. I am just thinking of how are we going to see her. Clearly they won't just let anyone waltz in and see her. Going to have to bullshit our way in."

"Might not be that easy." Rosie says as she looks through more of the file. "Seems she was placed in Level S security."

"Shit.." Sam starts to rub her temples. "So getting in will be a lot harder than I thought."

"Maybe we can say we part of a newspaper, wanting to get a story on Frankie." Rosie interjects.

"Nah. They would turn as away in a heartbeat. Probably why they put her under lockdown. To keep her away from the public." She leans in so her head in between me and Rosie's seats. "Gotta have a lot of weight in order to put Level S security on a mental patient. Just makes me want to found out even more what she knows." Sam pulls out her phone and hits her screen. After two rings, someone picks up. "Mona. Tell me more about Level S security in the UK."

"Level S security? Why the hell do you want to know about that?" Mona asks.

"Because our mental patient is under it and I want to know how has the power to do it."

"Our mental patient?"

"Yes. I got two people here with me. Met them at the cafe. They are helping me with the case."

"Good to know that you got two more hunters with you." After Sam doesn't respond to that, Mona sighs into the mobile. "They are hunters right?"

"Well…"

"They are not hunters. What the hell are you thinking? You can't just take two random people with you!"

"Hey. One of them was being nosy but she's really good at organizing things and can spot things. The other one is just as helpful and keeps the nosy one in check."

"Hey! I am not nosy!" I interject.

"You are pretty nosy Rose." Rosie says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Those are the people you kidnapped?" Mona says.

"Hah! I said the same thing." I say with a smug smirk.

"Not kidnapping if they agree to it. Not like I am holding them up at gunpoint." When I was about to say something, Sam looks at me. "Shut up. Anway...Level S security. Tell me about it."

Mona sighs. "You and your bat shit crazy ideas. Don't get them killed Samantha."

"Shut up and tell me what I want to know."

"Right right. Level S security is usually invoked by high level officials. MI-5 for example."

"Great...MI-5. What the hell do they want with her? Last time I checked, MI-5 didn't even in this stuff."

"Seems they are opened their minds. So, if your mental patient is under that...then you are royally fuck. You have no chance."

A wicked smile forms on Rosie's face. "Maybe we can bullshit our way in. Mona is it?"

Mona speaks up. "Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Rosie, the one that keeps the nosy one in check. Listen...is there a way to see her? Like maybe a way to bypass all the security? Maybe like a doctor?"

We can hear Mona typing. "Actually...yeah. You're right. If you are an approved doctor...you can see her. Sam's too young to play a doctor though."

"Well yeah. Sam is too young and they would see right through me and Rose." Rosie's wicked smile grew into a grin. "But they wouldn't see through Maltese Van de Kamp."

"You are fucking kidding right Rosie? You seriously think they won't see through Maltese?" I ask, not believing we bring Maltese into this.

"Trust me. Maltese would like the chance to act and what is the perfect acting gig? Acting like a doctor and talking to someone that might hold a key to saving the word."

"Maltese would like that. Fine...Maltese can help us."

Rosie claps. "Great! Mona, is there a way you can make Maltese look like a respectable doctor from the States?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." Mona typing can be heard through phone. "Where is Maltese from?"

"She's from Long Island if I remember correctly." I nod to Rosie. "Right. She's from Long Island."

"Got it. I hacked into their systems and cleared this Maltese to get in. Who is this Maltese Van de Kamp chick? Can't find anything on her."

"Rose?" Rosie says with that fucking grin on her face.

I sigh. "Here goes nothing…"


End file.
